Turn Away
by Beato-69
Summary: A love story between Red and Green. Red has trouble confessing his feelings for Green. But little does he know that Green shares the same feelings for him.


**Turn Away**

A REDXGREEN Fanfic

I own NOTHING! Except the plot Minor boy love here so if you don't like that please don't read! Thank you!

Maybe there's a reason Red is always so quiet.

'Okay...Just relax Red...This time you can do it. Tell him that you love him! It's not like he doesn't know already! We're childhood friends! Goddammit just say it already!' Red thought to himself as he sat there his mouth open and the spoon full of corn soup halfway into his mouth.

"Hey Red? Ain't ya gonna eat that? You're acting strange today...more so than usual I mean." Green said, staring to the raven haired boy's eyes.

He just gave a look of confusion until he noticed what was happening. He nodded in return.

"Say...why are you so quiet lately? I mean you've always been shy and all...but never to me, so what gives Red? What's wrong?" asked Green.

"...Um..." Red said as he turned away blushing.

"Ugh...another awkward silence..." said Green. He smiled at Red and said. "Hey I didn't mean it. It's never awkward between you and me...okay?" He put his hand on Red's cheek reassuring him.

'You can't see what I'm trying so hard and failing so bad to hide?' Thought Red. Then out of nowhere he said "...You're so stupid..." He said it in the most stoic, quiet, and did I say quiet voice known to man. 'Man I must have the best poker face...' He thought and giggled to himself, his face barely changing.

"Eh? Sorry what?...Red?" Said Green as he was now puzzled as to why Red was laughing out of nowhere. He just laughed along.

Somewhere watching in the cave...

"I think I should try to help my master confess his feelings...He seems to have a hard time with it." Said Pikachu in his own language.

"Maybe having a hard time confessing his feelings is an understatement...He barely shows emotion..."Said Evee in her own language.

"Hey look...you know you can tell me anything right? There's obviously something that's bothering you...Red? Red come on..." Said Green now beginning to worry for his friend. It seemed he was hiding something. Something big.

"It's nothing...really I-I...just..." Said Red once again turning away and blushing. Just then he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see another life-long friend: Pikachu. "Pi-pika-pi!" It said happily as it jumped up and down. Green saw the horror in his friend's eyes as it widened with fear and embarrassment.

"Pikachu you can't be serious..." said Red in his almost nonexistent voice as he walked away to talk with his friend. Green stood up to follow him but Evee jumped in front of him signalling him not to follow.

"He-he really does?..." He said blushing madly as ever. "Pika-pi-pi-Pikachu." Said Pikachu as he jumped to his master's shoulder. "Hey shut up. I-I...ugh...I am falling apart...hehe" Red giggled to himself. "Okay...Here...Here goes..." Red said as he walked toward his chestnut haired friend.

"H-hey..." said Green looking away from the raven. Their Pokémon left them alone, but little did they know their little furry friends were secretly watching.

"Green-uh...is it...uh...um-well..." Red never found himself stutter like that before. His face was red as ever and he never found himself feeling so weak before. He was the champion! How could he feel so weak? The air was heavy with tension and there was nothing but an awkward silence between the two friends. THEY BOTH KNEW IT.

"Re-Red...uh-look-uh...it...is it-uh-um...is-is..." Green tried so desperately to speak but nothing came out. "IS IT TRUE YOU LOVE ME?" Green shouted so loud it echoed throughout the cave and made it shake.

"..." Red only nodded and looked away. He looked at his friend again only to see him closer to his face. Oh so close. They could feel each other breathing. Green leaned closer to Red's ear and said. "I-I...I love you too...I always have..." He pulled away and they both looked at each other's eyes. They leaned closer to each other and then before they knew it their lips were touching. They closed their eyes and leaned into the kiss, but just then they were shocked by the voices of...say 12? Or so Pokemon.

"PIKA-PI! BLAS-TOISE! CHAR-CHAR! SNOR-LAX! VENU-SAUR! ESPION!" came the voices of Red's pokemon. And then Green's pokemon shouted in joy. "ARCANINE! PIDGEOT! EVEE! ALAKAZAM! GYARA! RHY-DON!"

The both of them looked at each other again and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

The End

That wasn't as good as my last story or I don't think so anyways...but still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
